


Queen to a King of Con

by Alicia_Marie



Category: Kings of Con (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Friendships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie
Summary: Lindsey is interviewing for a job to be a Production assistant on a new series, Kings of Con. She doesn't feel the interview went well, but comes face to face with two of her interviewers later that day in a coffee shop. She can't deny that she is drawn to Rich for some reason. Can Lindsey overcome her attraction to this man in order to win the job and remain sane?





	1. The Start of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to do a fic to show some love for Rich since he seems to think that we all only fantasize about J2M. So, here's for those who love some Dick Speight :)

“I don’t need you to Magoo along buddy! Move it! I’m so late!” I slam my hands on the steering wheel in frustration that I keep getting stuck behind every single person going negative 5 mph when I am in such a hurry. I take a deep breath to calm my racing pulse and try to concentrate on what I will say when I get there. I really want this job so bad and I can’t make a poor first impression by being late and looking as annoyed as I feel.

I finally get to the interview and roll my neck as a take a few deep breaths before entering the building. I tell the receptionist that I am there for an interview and she has me wait in the lobby for a moment before I am escorted back into an office where 3 men sit joking with each other. I smile at each of them as I shake their hands and sit across from them. They are very relaxed in casual attire and body language. I notice a sly smile on the man to the far right, a kind smile on the man sitting next to him and a grin on the man to the far left. It seems like they are all very happy with their jobs and I pray I get hired on.

They all introduce themselves to me and the one with the kind smile, who I now know is named Rob, explains the job requirements to me. As I listen to Rob talk through what would be expected of me if I am hired, I see the man with the sly smile, whose name is Rich, looking at my resume. I nod where appropriate but can’t keep from glancing at Rich more often than necessary. He’s throwing in some comments here or there as the interview progresses, but mostly stays silent and eyes my resume a lot. The more I talk to them about this job, the more I want it. The job would be an assistant to the production crew of a new television show they are piloting. While it didn’t sound like an awesome job to some, I was looking to expand my experience. This was just what I needed.

Once the interview is over, I stand to shake the men’s hands again and thank them for their time. Rich is slow to take my hand and I see Rob in my peripheral vision watching Rich closely. It doesn’t seem as if Rich likes me much. I may as well go back to the drawing board when I get home and try to find another job posting online. From the way they explained the show, Rob and Rich are the stars and if one of the stars who is interviewing you doesn’t care for you, well…you can guess what that means.

I hold my head high as I walk out of the office and through the lobby to my car. It isn’t like I have a lot of experience with this type of work so I can’t really fault Rich for not wanting to hire me. I just figured I’d give it a shot since it seemed like the type of thing I needed for my fresh start. New city, new job, new me and all that. Not as easy as the movies and books make it out to be obviously. I drive myself to a coffee shop nearby to grab some coffee and look through the newspaper for other jobs. I enjoy people watching while I am out too. It is hilarious to hear some of the conversations people have when they don’t think about other people being able to hear them.

I sip my coffee while looking through the wanted ads and occasionally look around to see friends talking animatedly to each other, or college students studying together, or business associates complaining about work. That is one thing I love about coffee shops. It is a very diverse group of people you seem to find there. As this thought occurs to me, I glance at a few people walking through the door.

“Shit!” Rob and Rich have just come into the coffee shop laughing and joking with each other. I cannot let them see me. It’s one thing to be declined a position through email or phone, but not in person. Especially when you find the men to be attractive! Yes, they are both attractive but in different ways. Rob has this kind smile that is coupled with beautiful blue eyes and when he smiles at you, you just feel like the world falls away and everything will be ok. Rich has a great smile too, but his smile makes you feel like he knows something you don’t. His eyes are this wonderful mix of green and gold and you can just get lost in them. I rush to turn the opposite way so they don’t notice me sitting there and I hold the newspaper up a little more than necessary so that I can cover my face in case they come this way. If I tried to leave, they would definitely see me. This is my best bet.

After getting their coffee, they sit at the only table available inside which, unfortunately for me, is close enough that I will not be able to escape without their noticing. They start talking about some of the skits they have planned for some kind of event they’re going to and start talking about what to use for episodes. I hear Rob mention my name and I freeze. Could be that he’s talking about another Lindsey. He didn’t say a last name, after all. But, I soon hear Rich say, “No, we can’t hire her Rob.” At least I know my people reading skills are right. I need to get out of here before they realize I am here and can hear them.

I figure I can try to sneak out while they are still deep in their conversation so I fold the newspaper up, grab my coffee, and stand to walk out. I am very careful to avoid looking their way, but as I turn to walk out, I hear my name called out.

“Lindsey?” The voice that calls out to me belongs to Rob. I slowly turn towards the men I was so carefully trying to avoid and square my shoulders while I plaster my best customer service smile on my face.

“Hey guys! Wow, are you following me? Haha!” What the heck? I am so dang awkward!

Rich leans back in his chair and smirks at me as if to say, “yeah, honey, we thought we’d follow our rejected interviewee around for the day.” Rob, on the other hand, stands as he laughs and offers me the chair next to him. As he does, I see Rich stiffen slightly. Well, I may as well hit the final nail into my coffin as they say. I sit down opposite Rich and smirk right back at him. I already lost the job. I may as well have a small conversation with them. 

“So, I guess great minds think alike, huh?” Rob asks and smiles kindly at me. I smile wider at him and nod. 

“Yes, I needed some caffeine to get me through the rest of the day. Especially with some of the drivers out there.”

Rob and I make small talk for a little bit while Rich watches people coming and going around us.

“Do you like people-watching too, Rich?” My question seems to jolt him back to the conversation in front of him.

“Yeah, people do some funny things when they think they aren’t being watched.”

“You’re telling me. If I were a standup comic, I could probably put together an entire skit based on some of the things I’ve seen just from people-watching.” With that, Rich nods and returns his attention to the people around us.

I look to Rob and ask how long they’ve known each other and listen to him talk about how he and Rich met at a Supernatural convention since they’d both been on the show, just at different times. It is how they came up with the theme for their new series, apparently.

“So, you’re both pretty passionate about it, then. Since you basically live it.” Rob smiles and agrees. I try to get Rich to talk more, because, despite his lack of interest in me, I feel drawn to him. Every time he looks at me, I feel like I just get lost in the depths of his amazing eyes. He hasn’t given any indication of it, but for some reason, I feel like he’s in pain and Rob is trying to pull him out of it or something. I am no psychic but I am really good at reading people. Before I realize what I’m doing, I lean toward Rich and rub the arm closest to me as I offer him a smile.

This seems to throw him off as he looks at me with newfound interest. His attention makes me blush and I suddenly feel like I need to get out of here. I thank them both for letting me intrude on their time and excuse myself to leave. Before I get to the door, I go to toss my empty coffee cup in the garbage and suddenly feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Usually that means someone is watching me. I slowly turn toward the front, thinking it is one of the guys watching me leave, but I spot someone I hoped to never see again.


	2. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being blind-sided by seeing her ex-boyfriend, Lindsey is rescued by Rich and Rob which leads to Rich riding home with her and an unexpected good-bye.

I feel faint watching him order his coffee. What is he even doing here? As if he hears my thoughts, he turns and sees me before I can even think about how to react. It feels like slow motion as he walks towards me.

“Lindsey, it’s good to see you again.” Why doesn’t he seem surprised to see me here. This is so far away from where we both lived…states away. But he seems to feel at ease with being here and seeing me again.

“Chad, what are you doing here?” I want to ask him if he followed me here, but knowing him, he’d make me feel stupid for even asking. To say that Chad was verbally abusive as a boyfriend is an understatement.

“Oh, come on Linds. Did you think you were the only one allowed to move?” Classic Chad response. Answering a question with a question in order to avoid actually giving the answer and still making me feel stupid for asking. I feel my hands shake a little and in hopes that he won’t see that, I start digging through my purse and mumble a good bye. Before I am able to get far, I feel Chad grab my elbow to keep me where I am.

“What, you aren’t even going to talk to me now? I know you’re still mad at me, but there is no need to be rude.”

Before I could respond, Rich comes walking up to me with concern in his eyes.

“Hey Lindsey, would you mind answering a few more questions for me? I know we’ve taken a lot of your time already, but…oh! Hello, I’m Rich.” He reaches his hand out to Chad to shake. Thankfully, this forces Chad to let me go so that he can shake Rich’s hand. I quickly move to the other side of Rich as Chad introduces himself.

“Sure, Rich! You know I would actually love to ask you guys some more questions too, now that you mention it!” As I say this, Rich snakes his arm around my waist, says a quick ‘nice to meet you’ to Chad and steers me back to my previously vacated seat. I sit down and act as if Rich is the most interesting person ever as I stare into the depths of his beautiful eyes. It isn’t until he gently grabs my hand that I realize he’s said something. So, maybe Rob isn’t the only one with a kind smile after all. 

“I’m sorry, what?” I see Rich and Rob glance at each other and have a quick silent conversation like only true friends can.

“I was just saying that I was sorry for interrupting you, but it seemed like you didn’t really want to be standing there talking to that Chad guy. Ex-boyfriend of yours I assume?”

“Oh. Yeah. Thanks for that, I am so grateful for that interruption.”

“Yeah, it seemed like you’d seen a ghost. All the color drained from your face and we figured it had something to do with the guy looking like he was stalking his prey while walking toward you.” As Rob said this, he looked toward Rich and I think I see Rich nod, but I may have imagined that.

Rich stands and offers me his hand with that same sly smile he wore so well at the beginning of my interview. I look at his outstretched hand and then at him. I search his eyes, hoping to find some sort of clue as to what he wants from me, with no success. I then glance at Rob thinking that he’ll clue me in. As if reading my mind, Rich leans in really close to me and almost whispers in my ear, “The ex is still watching and we’d feel more comfortable if you let us walk you out.”

What he said is really sweet, but what really gets me is how amazing he smells. It wasn’t until he was close enough to me that I realized that whatever cologne he is wearing is intoxicating. I stare into his eyes for probably longer than appropriate, but he waits patiently. He hasn’t moved too far away and I feel like I am in trance. Before I know it, I am holding his hand as we walk out of the coffee shop together with Rob in tow. I motion to the car that is mine and lead the way.

We gather next to my little Toyota as Rob smiles at me and asks if I’m okay to which I can only nod. I guess I’m in shock still at seeing Chad and feeling so overwhelmingly attracted to Rich, who happens to still be holding my hand. When I realize this, I stare at our intertwined fingers not really trying to pull away. Once Rich catches me staring, he lets go and steps back a bit. I can’t help but feel a little disappointed at the loss but quickly chastise myself for being so ridiculous. 

As I unlock my door, and turn to thank the two men who went out of their way to make sure I was okay, I see Chad walking out of the coffee shop and eyeing us. Surely, he wouldn’t try to follow me…right? It isn’t like we broke up on good terms or anything. He was screwing some random chick from work and when I finally caught him, I decided it was time to move on in more ways than one. Since we’d been living together, I packed my things and stayed with a friend who lived out of town until I found a place here in California. My job wasn’t very hard to leave behind since it wasn’t my dream job or anything. My friends were the hardest to leave behind, but I made them promise to visit sometime. As I think about it, something occurs to me and I mumble an “oh my God” to myself.

“Hey Robbie, why don’t you follow us and when she gets to where she’s going, I’ll hop back in the car with you and we’ll head back.” My head snaps up and away from the text I’m in the middle of sending.

“Wait, what?” Rob smiles at Rich and gives him a curt nod before walking away to his own vehicle. “No, Rich, you really don’t have to do that-“ but before I can finish, Rich hops in the passenger seat of my car. Thank God I cleaned it out before I moved here. Sighing, I jump in and start the car. I am not sure how I’m going to handle being in a confined space with him.

“I need to roll the windows down for a little bit. Is that ok?” 

“I don’t mind. My hair always looks pretty wind-blown no matter what I do anyway.” He grins at me and I suddenly think…do I want my hair to look crazy around him? Certainly not.

“Actually, I hadn’t even thought about that. I’ll just put on the air.” I roll the windows up, put the air on and turn the music up a little bit. Rich sits silently in the passenger seat and the only reminder that he’s there is the occasional waft of that amazing smell of cologne and man. Before I know it, I am singing along with the radio and yelling at the idiot drivers again without even thinking about it.

Rich turns the music down a little and when I glance over at him, he’s studying me pretty closely.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Geez, I sort of forgot you were in here for a little bit. Your ears aren’t bleeding are they?” I say this with a smirk of my own but under that I’m so embarrassed. He probably turned the music down to tell me what Chad always said about me being a horrible singer and I shouldn’t torture him through it.

“Seriously? You can sing. It is more than that, actually. You can SANG!” I laugh because he’s adorable and obviously trying to put me at ease after embarrassing myself in front of him. “Ok, Rich. I promise to keep from singing the rest of the trip.” He cocks his head to the side and I can’t help but think about a cute puppy that does that when you talk to them. Freaking adorable.

“I’m not kidding Lindsey. It would have sounded better without the occasional cussing at other drivers, but your voice is great.” I blush at his compliments and ignore the butterflies in my stomach the best I can.

I decide to change the subject and ask him about acting. I want to put the focus of conversation on him so that these butterflies go away before I get his undivided attention again. He talks about some of the projects he’s been on and some of the friends he’s made along the way to include Rob. I ask questions here and there and nod or laugh at certain things but it is nice to hear him talk about something he clearly loves. This is the most he’s spoken since I’ve met him and he is more of a sweet man than I initially thought. But the more he talks the more I like him and that is not good.

We finally arrive at my apartment and I just then remember that Rob was trying to follow us.

“Oh shit, Rich! I forgot Rob was behind us! I’m sure he’s lost somewhere!” 

“Calm down, I’ll just call him and tell him where to go.” Oh. Duh.

After a little bit of talking on the phone with Rob, and calling me a hellion driver while laughing, Rich gets off the phone and smiles at me. He leans against the car and I suggest that he use this as a skit. “You can make it all dramatic about how you nearly died while riding in this car with a crazy woman AND she made your ears bleed in the process from her singing.” Rich chuckles and says that even though that isn’t what happened, he may just pitch that to Rob. Something tells me those two could make that a laugh a minute.

While waiting on Rob to get there, Rich and lean on my car in comfortable silence, until he says, “Listen, I’m sure you figured out that we can’t offer you the position you interviewed for today with little to no experience. I may have another job in mind though. I just need to talk to a few people before we can talk more details.” I am sure my face went from neutral (since I didn’t want him to know how upset I was at losing the job) to ecstatic. I grabbed him for a tight hug before I even thought about it. He hugged me back pretty tight too though so I couldn’t bring myself to feel too bad about it.

“God, you smell good.” Umm…what? Did I just actually say that out loud? I must have because Rich chuckled and mumbled something that sounded like ‘blame the musk’. When he pulled away from the hug, I tried not looking too much at his eyes since they always seemed to mesmerize me and make me into a blubbering idiot. I discovered though, that it wasn’t necessary. Rich wasn’t looking at my eyes. He was staring at my lips. I start to lean forward, drawn closer to him, when we are both startled by Rob honking his horn. Rich leans back quickly and says goodbye before getting in the car with Rob and waving before they drive away.

What the actual fuck just happened?


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey gets a call from Rich to let her know about a new job he recommended her for and she ends up asking him out. The night starts with research about this new job opportunity and ends with a steamy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I forgot to mention that Rich is obviously single in this story. No offense on his beautiful wife, but obviously wanted to have him and Lindsey pursuing each other and couldn't very well do that with a wife in the picture! Hope y'all enjoy.

I move around and get through the rest of the day in a daze. Was Rich about to kiss me or was I imagining that? If he went for it, would I have kissed him back? Is he really going to try to get me a different job? Too many thoughts in my head! I think back to that moment before Rob honked his horn. Yes, I think he really was about to kiss me and hell yes, I would have kissed him back. The other question isn’t one I am willing to bet on. He may just be the kind of guy who makes false promises to get into a girls’ pants. I have had firsthand experience from that with Chad.

The memory of Chad showing up here stops me in my tracks as I’m moving around my apartment. I still have no clue why he is here. That is another mystery that I don’t want to delve into. I assume my friend, Angela, let him know where I moved and that is how he found me. I never told her the extent to which he tore my heart out so I couldn’t think she had any malicious intent. Still, I texted her earlier before leaving the coffee shop and she hasn’t responded yet. Maybe she realizes now how important it was that he didn’t know. I can only hope that Rich riding home with me kept Chad from following. According to Rich, though, I drive like a maniac so maybe it isn’t likely he could have followed anyway.

I wake the next morning feeling a little more positive than before. Even if Rich isn’t able to offer me a different job, I can do this. I am not used to feeling this empowered, but I like it. I jump in the shower and get dressed with my music on pretty loud so I can sing along with it. After I have my face on, I turn down the music and hear the tail end of my phone ringing. I jump towards my phone and answer it as fast as I can. At the last minute, I remember that I don’t want to sound out of breath or weird so I try to do a ‘calm voice’ which ends up sounding way more ‘bedroom voice’ than intended. 

“Hi…Lindsey?” I facepalm myself when I hear Rich on the other end sounding very much caught off guard.

“Yes, sorry, I’ve been running around. How are you?” And…now I just sound way too perky. Stop being such a spaz Linds!

“I’m good. I just wanted to call about what we talked about yesterday. I recommended you for a job with a charity a buddy of mine runs. Nothing glamorous or anything…but with some of your past experience, I thought this might be a better fit for you. Would you be interested in meeting with him for a job interview?”

I nearly jump as I say, “Of course I’d be interested Rich! Thank you so much for recommending me. I seriously can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

“It’s really no problem. The guy who runs the charity is Misha Collins. He and I used to work on Supernatural together and he’s been looking for someone to help manage some events.”

“Wow, that sounds like a fun job! You have done so much for me Rich! You didn’t have to go out of your way to ride home with me or put my name out there for another interview. And please, thank Rob again for me. I haven’t seen Chad since yesterday so I don’t think he followed me home. I know that has to be because of you guys.”

“Well, I’m glad he hasn’t bothered you since yesterday…” before he can finish his sentence, I hear Rob in the background saying, “Just ask her out already Rich!” I have to stifle a giggle, but can’t help but laugh when I hear something knock in the background and I faint ‘ouch’ from Rob.

“Hey, Rich? Did you want to go out sometime?” How can I not ask him? I am so drawn to him it feels like we have an invisible rope pulling us closer together when we are near each other. We may as well explore whatever this could be.

“Yeah…yeah let’s do that.” I hear the smile in his voice and can practically see the smirk on his face. He suggests a restaurant near my place and says he’ll pick me up at 7 since he doesn’t trust my driving skills. After hanging up, I run to my room to find a good outfit. This will be my first date since Chad and I am nervous but excited. If I am going to ever start dating again, Rich is probably the best guy to go out with first because he has already shown how kind he is and we have a great connection. There will probably not be a lot of silence and when there was silence between us before, I never felt the need to fill it. 

I pick a pale blue sundress with a darker blue wrap to wear with it when it gets chilly later. Deciding that I want to wear my hair down with ‘beach curls’ as they call it, I pull out my curling iron and turn it on. I have a few hours to get ready so I am not really in a rush, but I’m anxious and feel like I need to fill the time to distract myself.

While waiting for the iron to heat up, I turn my music back on and sing to some Disney songs. Hey, I know I don’t have kids but you are never too old for Disney. I start curling my hair and pulling my makeup out to figure out how I plan to do my makeup. Probably going to do a natural look. Rich doesn’t seem like the type to like a woman with tons of makeup painted on her face.

I decide that after I finish my hair, I need to take a look at my resume again to see if I can beef it up again before my next interview. I still can’t believe Rich has gotten me an interview. I also need to research Misha Collins’ charity. Rich never told me the name, but I’m sure I can figure it out. I sit at my computer looking at my resume and researching the charity for about 2 hours and then realize Rich will be here soon. I jump up and do my makeup pretty quickly. Then I put on my dress and find a pair of comfortable and cute flats to go with it. I look at the clock and it is about 6:40 so I decide to look into the research again until he gets here. 

I get distracted by thoughts of how Rich and Misha know each other, so I do a little research on Supernatural too. I am amazed to see that Supernatural is about to be in its thirteenth season. That is just amazing! I look Rich up and see that he’s been in 5 episodes but he’s also directed some. I wonder what other talents he has. I will have to ask him when we are at dinner. A few minutes after I have the thought, he arrives.

I grin as he opens my car door for me. This is over-the-top sweet and I feel like a princess. He is a much calmer driver than I am and still manages to get us to the restaurant in no time. Conversation is easy between us. We talk about what I did in Arizona before moving here, his acting career, our hobbies, friends, food we like, the types of music we like, and he talks about how Rob is in a band and they play at all the Supernatural conventions.

“You should go to a convention. It’s like a different world. Are you a fan of the show?”

I blush because I am embarrassed to tell him I’ve never seen it. He jokingly acts offended, but smiles at me when I laugh.

“To be honest though, Chad was never into that type of show and we always watched things he was interested in, otherwise he’d be mad. I didn’t mind too much, but now I’m thinking I missed out on some awesome entertainment.” I smile shyly at Rich.

“Well, yeah. I mean, the shows is great. It’s a little dark and basically someone dies every episode, but the actors are great and they do a good job telling the stories.”

“Humble, aren’t you? I looked it up. You acted in and directed some episodes. Is there anything you can’t do?”

“It’s yet to be determined. If I find something I’ll let you know.”

We talk and joke the rest of the dinner. I’ve never flirted so much on a first date. Usually the getting-to-know-you part of a relationship feels awkward, but with Rich, it’s just like we’ve known each other for a while and are reconnecting somehow.

After dinner, Rich takes me back to my apartment and walks me to my door. I hope he isn’t expecting to be asked in. With Chad, I had felt pressured to invite him in after the first date and, like an idiot, gave in to that pressure. I have had an amazing time tonight, but I don’t want to start this off on the wrong foot like I did with Chad.

“Lindsey, thank you for an amazing night. I hope you had a good time too.”

I smile at him and say that of course I did.

“Can I see you again? I mean…would you mind if I called and asked you out this time?”

I laugh and agree that we should definitely go out again. When that is settled, Rich looks at my lips again and just like before, I lean forward without even realizing I am doing it. His lips meet mine and I instinctively open up to him. He immediately deepens the kiss and explores my mouth as if he has all the time in the world. When we finally do part, we are both breathing deeply and he suddenly says, “I should probably go.”

I nod and thank him again. I feel like I am floating on a cloud as I wander back into my apartment. Best. First. Date. EVER!


	4. The fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey is elated about the amazing date she went on with Rich when she is taken by surprise by an unexpected guest. She now has to deal with the fallout of that surprise visit.

Feeling like a schoolgirl again, I skip…yes, skip back into my apartment with the biggest smile I’ve worn in a very long time. I thought liking Rich would be a bad thing because I didn’t want that feeling of being heartbroken all over again after Chad. This…this is completely different. I feel like we connect and he doesn’t talk down to me and make me feel stupid. I very much enjoyed my time with him tonight. 

My phone vibrates in my hand and I look to see who is messaging me. It’s Rich already.

“Thanks for tonight Lindsey. You are a great girl and I can’t wait to see you again.”

Oh my god. Swoon! He is going to make it so hard not to fall for him. Then I think, ‘why do I want to keep from falling for him anyway?’ That is a thought I decide to save for later. Tonight, I am going to pamper myself with a long, hot bath and a mud mask. I haven’t indulged in girly stuff in a while and after the amazing first date I just had, I feel like I need to end the night on a high note. I send a quick text back to Rich and decide on a whim to put him as my in case of emergency contact in my phone so I label ‘ICE’ next to his name in my contacts list. He’s really the only person I know around here whose number I have anyway. 

I run the bath water and put in some essential oils so add a little oomph to the luxury of the night and grab a glass of wine because what the hell. I set my music on low to some soothing string quartet and sink into the aroma-filled water. It is so relaxing and wonderful, I don’t hear my phone go off at first. I left it in the bedroom after responding to Rich and did think to bring it in the bathroom with me. After a little bit, I do hear the ringtone but decide to leave it while I enjoy the rest of my relaxing bath.

After I have sat in the tub for a while, enjoying my time to just relax, I realize I have wrinkled like a prune and should probably get out of the tub. Drying off, I notice my phone is blinking and remember that someone was calling me earlier. I walk over and pick up my phone when suddenly I hear something in the living room. That is odd. I start walking into the living room when I am hit and the next the I know, I am waking up in my bed.

What a weird dream, I think. My head is pounding and when I start to open my eyes, I feel pain from the light like no other pain I’ve felt before. I hear people murmuring and attempt to open my eyes again. It still hurts but I keep trying to see who’s in my apartment. Finally, I am able to open my eyes long enough without the blinding pain and notice for the first time that I’m not in my apartment. I slowly glance around the room and see Rich talking to a doctor. What the hell happened?

The doctor notices me looking around and comes to talk to me. Hopefully, he will tell me what is going on. He sits beside me and says something about having a concussion and needing to check a few more test results. My head pounds with each word I hear. I feel weak and a little sick to my stomach.

“What happened?” I look to Rich for answers because, for some reason, I want to hear it from him. Did I fall and hit my head or something?

Concern etches his face as he asks, “You don’t remember anything?”

I shake my head, but realize that is not a good idea. “No…well, I mean, I remember I was taking a bath and when I got out I picked up my phone and was walking into the other room. I…I must have fallen or something.

Rich looks toward the doctor and slowly says, “Linds, you didn’t fall. You were attacked. Chad apparently did follow you home. One of your neighbors heard him screaming and called the super to complain about the noise. The super went to your apartment and found Chad screaming at what he thought was a body.” I start to shake uncontrollably and I feel tears falling down my cheek when Rich suddenly hugs me.

“Don’t worry Lindsey. Chad was arrested. He’ll be in jail for a while and can’t hurt you anymore.”

“But…I don’t understand how this all happened and I don’t remember any of it. How did you even know about it?” I feel so overwhelmed and it is hurting my head even more.

“Well…I guess you put me as your emergency contact..?”

Oh. That. I feel my shoulders sag a little and look toward the doctor for the answer to my other question.

“It’s completely normal for someone with a head trauma to experience a little memory loss. And based on where you were hit, you might have been hit from behind and didn’t even see it coming.”

I sigh and nod my head briefly. The nurse comes and puts some medicine in my IV saying something about me needing some sleep. Before I get too drowsy, I look at Rich one more time and thank him for being there for me.

“I’m sorry for all this Rich. After just one date, you are already having to deal with my baggage. I don’t blame you if this is all too much too fast.”

“Hey, we all have baggage. At least I know what I’m getting myself into. Although, maybe after our next date, I should stay with you so we can be sure no ex boyfriends show up.” With this, he shows off his sly smile and winks. I can’t help but chuckle and that is the last thing I remember before the pain meds take me to sleepy town.

The next time I wake, I am alone and I find that someone has left flowers and magazines in my room. Surely Rich didn’t leave all these flowers in here. I reach over and grab the card on the closest bouquet and read the note. 

“Lindsey, I am sorry to hear of your misfortune. Rest assured we will schedule an interview when you are feeling better. – Misha”

Wow. I have never even spoken to this guy and I guess Rich pulled some strings with him to make sure I have an interview even after all this. How did I get so lucky to even have someone like him interested in me? I lean over and reach for another card to see who else has left me flowers.

“Lindsey, get better soon. I can’t deal with Rich being all mopey. Besides, we need to talk about singing together. I hear you have some pipes on you. – Rob”

Geez, I guess I have more friends here than I thought. I feel so lucky to have met them! As I think it through, I become a little more emotional and tear up. Just when I start to really let loose with the tears though, in walks Rob and Rich.

“Well damn. I didn’t think we’d have that effect just by walking in. Usually it’s J2M that has that effect on women, huh Rob?”

I smile and look between the two of them before saying, “J2M? What’s that?”

They both grin and explain that J2M is a trio of men from the show Supernatural and at the conventions, that is what they are referred to as because their names are Jared, Jensen, and Misha.

“Oh! Misha sent me flowers! Oh yeah! Thanks for the flowers Rob! That was so nice!”

“Hey! What about mine? They’re the beautiful roses over there!”

“Rich! You are such an amazing man! I can’t tell you enough how thankful I am to have you in my life!”

I swear as I say this, Rich blushes! How can a grown man be so damn adorable? They keep me company for a little while longer and we all laugh and joke with each other which is what I needed. I tell them that I can’t wait to see the show because they are hilarious without even trying. As they are leaving, Rich leans forward and kisses my forehead and tells me he’s glad I’m in his life too.

 

Two months later…

Rich and I have been dating for two months now and even though we are still in the beginning stages of our relationship, I can tell this is a good one. He and I have taken the relationship to the next level and even that was amazing. Sex is usually fun, but I can not even express how amazing it is to be with Rich. He is such a caring lover. Don’t get me wrong. He gets his too. But he makes sure that I am completely satisfied and I am never disappointed. I can see myself falling in love with him so easily. I know it is far too early in this relationship to use the “L” word and I know that I am not already in love with him; but he is such a loveable man. He has stuck with me through my baggage and imperfections and I plan to stick with him through his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I will be writing the next (and final) chapter in Rich's POV. Let me know what you think so I know where to go with my next story!


	5. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in Rich's POV. Rich thinks back on meeting Lindsey and gets a glimpse of his future with her.

I am reminded all the time of what a lucky man I am. I have a great job that I love, friends that I would do anything for and who I am sure would do anything for me, and an amazing girlfriend. Who else can claim that?   
I’m not one to look for signs or see things as signs, but sometimes things seem to just come together. It happened with Robbie and I meeting, me finding him at that hotel and getting him to the hospital when he had the stroke, us getting our shit together and making this pilot for Kings of Con, and Lindsey coming into my life. I wasn’t ready to get back into a relationship. I had been burned way too many times and I felt like I had lost faith in finding someone that could make me happy long-term. 

I’ll never forget when Lindsey walked into that office. Robbie and I had been making jokes and talking about some prank we had played on Misha when a beautiful woman stepped into the room. Now, don’t get me wrong. I see beautiful woman often. It’s part of the job. But, there was something about this woman. She seemed confident, but in a vulnerable way. She had dark brown eyes that a man could just stare into for hours and when she smiled, it just lit up the room. I was torn between wanting to hire her to just be close to her and being a little relieved at her lack of experience. Part of me didn’t want her working with us because I knew that could cause tension and when you work with someone so closely on set, things could get ugly fast. I was in a trance just staring at her resume and didn’t want Rob to know how torn I felt about it because he’d be like a dog with a bone.

Later, when I got her away from that asshole, Chad, at the coffee shop, she looked at me like I was an honest-to-Chuck hero in her eyes. As she and I talked more, I felt more drawn to her and couldn’t help but want to be around her. And, when we got her home from the hospital and she was well enough, we were able to be together. It was fucking amazing. I wanted her to know what a real man was like when he cared about a woman. She had such a bad experience with Chad and didn’t understand that she wasn’t there to just please me. She did, though…please me, I mean. That girl has a mouth on her and she sure as hell knows how to use it. I will have to thank the bastard, Chad, before I kill him for hurting her. 

I’m taking her to her first-ever Supernatural convention this weekend and I’m anxious to see how she reacts. Sometimes when people recognize me while we are out, her eyes get big and she tries to hide a smile. She’s too obvious to really be successful at hiding anything, but it is adorable. Robbie is going to surprise her and bring her on stage for the Saturday Night Special. They’ve been singing together and he’s just as impressed as I am. The girl has got some raw talent and the more she works with him and Jason, the better she gets. The first time I pulled out the bass guitar and started playing with Robbie’s band, she became my groupie and I love to tease her about it. Something tells me I’ll become more of her groupie after Saturday’s concert.

The weekend gets here before I know it and Lindsey and I are boarding the flight to the convention in Houston. She seems a little antsy so I grab her hand.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“I’m nervous they won’t like me.”

“That who won’t like you? What’s not to like?”

“Well, I read online that the fans tend to not like the girlfriends and wives of the actors. Then there are the other actors and actresses from the show. From everything that I have read and seen online, you are all really close. If they don’t like me then I am stuck between a rock and a hard place!”

“Linds, babe, give my friends a chance. They’ll love you. As far as the fans, though, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about them not liking you. Some fans can be hard on Jared and Jensen’s wives, but the rest of us don’t have that issue.”

After we got to the hotel, Robbie, Lindsey, and I meet up with a few of the other guests to introduce them. I mentioned to Robbie how nervous she was so he’s trying to help keep her at ease. He has that calming effect on people though. Only a few of my friends and the convention people know that Lindsey will be singing at the concert. Lindsey still doesn’t know. 

Friday morning, I show Lindsey where she’ll be sitting while I’m on stage or in photos or meet and greets and I give her the schedule. As she is looking it over, I see her mouth open and close a few times before she finally looks up at me and just utters, “wow”. I hear myself chuckle a little. I sometimes forget that this may seem a little intense for some people who haven’t ever experienced it before.

“How do you have the energy for anything after a convention weekend? This is crazy and yet you still come back and make time to hang out with me!”

“Of course I make time for you. You are my queen and I love spending time with you.”

“Aww baby! That is so sweet! Hmm…I like the sound of that too. Queen to a king of con!”

We both laugh at that and I am struck, once again, at how lucky of a bastard I am. With that thought in mind, I walk on stage to begin another convention. This time, though, I have Lindsey with me, and I get to see the convention through a new pair of eyes.

Friday flies by, and Lindsey is still in awe of how the fans react to us. I forget sometimes what a different world we are in when we are at a convention. I feel like Brad-freakin’-Pitt sometimes with the way people act around me and are so excited to meet me and spend their money to get a picture with me. Lindsey teased me relentlessly about that, asking if she’ll be charged to get a picture with me. I just told her that only because she’s my queen is she not charged. The more I say it, the more I like the sound of it. I may even ask Robbie about putting it in the show for Kings of Con. We’d have to make a joke of it, of course, but I have a few ideas for that. 

Saturday night gets here, and now I’m getting a little nervous at my and Robbie’s surprise for her. I hope she doesn’t get terrible stage fright or something. I hadn’t really thought that through, I guess.

When the time comes, Robbie calls her on stage and I walk backstage (where I know she is hanging out) and pull her on stage with me. When she realizes what is happening, I can tell she is nervous. I jump on the mike and introduce her as the Queen to my King of Con and ask the audience to help make her feel at home in the fandom. At that, the crowd goes crazy and Lindsey seems to relax a little and her smile melts my heart. She and Robbie sing a duet they’ve worked on together and, just as I suspected, the crowd loved it. Lindsey seems to be on cloud nine when she starts to walk off stage. I grab her before she is off stage and kiss her like my life depends on it. I barely register the cat-calls and roar of the crowd before finally pulling away. I finally step away and let her off stage and when I turn around, Robbie is grinning at me. Clearly, he said something and I have no idea what. 

“Is this what it’s going to be like when Lindsey is around during conventions Rich?” I know he’s joking and I just grab the mike and say, “Abso-fucking-lutely” and give my signature smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I am open to any ideas for new fics!


End file.
